


Reflection

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, I don't know what to call this, Light Angst, Trans Tommyinnit, light fluff, non-binary tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: They don't remember much from the first time they saw mulan, they were just a kid after all, Instead focusing on the beautiful balloons in up.But when they we're a little but older, they saw it again.It's difficult to express the feeling of understanding and support they felt about the movie.---------This is just me projecting my feelings about mulan onto tommyinnit. Sorry not sorry :/
Comments: 20
Kudos: 255





	Reflection

Tommy's always liked disney movies. There was something about them, the beautiful images shining through the small kitchen tv, the heartwarming stories, the wonderful melodies with lyrics that would send shivers down their spine.

They don't remember much from the first time they saw mulan, they were just a kid after all, Instead focusing on the beautiful balloons in up.

But when they we're a little but older, they saw it again.

It's difficult to express the feeling of understanding and support they felt about the movie.

Even to this day the lyrics of reflection make them tear up.

They're always afraid to say how much they loved the movie, scared to expose how much they related to it, scared to be seen as an outsider, an other.

They can't stand it anymore.

\---------

There's two days of summer left.

They stare at the mirror, tying up their long hair, trying to look anything like themself.

They chuckle at the parallels to the song reflection from mulan.

An idea that has been swimming around their head for years.

Maybe its finally time, a new school, a perfect opportunity.

They cut.

They cut until they start to recognise the person in the mirror.

Until they're finally who they are inside.

\------

They first came out to their friends while watching mulan.

When they heard reflection play, they knew it was time.

As the song fades out they said,

"I'm non-binary"

Their friends didn't seem to think it was that big of a deal.

Huh that's cool

\--------

When they started streaming people assumed they were male.

They didn't correct anyone, they didn't want to come out online yet and besides being called a man was better then being called a woman.

They see a donation pop up on screen.

"Whats your favorite disney song and why?"

"Mmmm reflection from mulan, i just like it."

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds

"..a-and i kind of feel like it helped me figure out my gender identity"

The chat started zooming by filled with questions and support.

"Haha slow down guys one question at a time"

\--------

When they heard of the live action mulan they were really excited.

Until they heard more details.

They removed shang because he's portrayed as bisexual in the original movie.

They completely removed all of the themes of questioning gender roles and gender identity. They removed reflection, just to appeal to bigots.

And even though they had millions of online supporters, they knew that acceptance of lgbt people is still not mainstream, to the point where previous representation was being taken away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about mulan, anyway comments appreciated :]]]]


End file.
